


Hot Zumba Instructor McClaimed My Heart

by kotoriqueen



Series: Voltron Drabble Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Mention of Keith, Shiro is smooth af, Zumba Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoriqueen/pseuds/kotoriqueen
Summary: Fromcoffee-for-himchan's tumblr -101 drabble prompts of many different flavours.1 - "Put a warning label on yourself, will ya? Like “hot damn” or something might just be appropriate."---Matt gets Shiro to go to a zumba class because the cute zumba instructor. There he meets one Lance McClain.





	Hot Zumba Instructor McClaimed My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+ in this fanfic.

“You should take a zumba class,” Matt had suggested one day when he was spotting Shiro during his reps.

“Yeah?” Shiro grunts and pants as he lifts the weight, trying to keep his breathing even as he lifted. “Why is that?”

“You’re always here lifting weights, or running on the treadmill. It’d be nice to try something new,” Matt shrugs. “Plus there’s a cute boy that runs it.”

Shiro rests his weight back on the rack, moving to sit up and grabbing his towel and water bottle from where it sat next to the bench. Matt’s always trying to introduce him to his friends or cute guys he comes across to try to get him to do something other than going to the GYM and working at a bakery with his childhood friend, Allura, and her uncle, Coran. It was easy for him to gain a few pounds here and there, taste testing all the sweets Allura makes. Shiro doesn’t have a set diet, but he still wants to burn off the calories from the sweets he eats there.

But that’s besides the point. Shiro’s not looking to date anyone at this time. He knows Matt’s heart is in the right place, but--

“Trust me,” Matt says, breaking Shiro from his thoughts. “He’s cute, has hips that don’t lie, and he’s  _bi_.”

“But that also means I don’t have a chance,” Shiro tries to explain. “If he’s cute, and his hips don’t lie, that means thousands in that class are swooning over him already.”

“Don’t be so sure. Look, all I’m saying is go to one zumba class. If you don’t like him, you don’t have to go again.”

“And will you stop trying to set me up with people?”

“ _Nope_.”

Shiro groans.

~☆~

He signs up for the next available zumba class. Matt comes with him, too, so he could point out who he’s talking about. There’s tons of people, and most of them are giggling and smiling wide. Some ladies are wearing tank tops and yoga pants, men in muscle shirts and basketball shorts, which makes Shiro think he’s over dressed in his short sleeved shirt and sweatpants, but Matt assures him that everyone has their own fashion sense when coming to these classes.

The door opens, and Shiro watches as a tan skinned, brown haired guy walk to the front of the class. He’s wearing a white crop top with blue stripes on the chest and a pair of baggy sweatpants. Shiro admits, he’s a little thankful they have a spot up close because oh my  _goodness_ , Shiro can see how bright his blue eyes are. Matt tugs on Shiro’s sleeve, and when Shiro looks over, there’s a wide grin on his face.

“ _That’s him_.” he whispers. “Lance McClain.”

“Alright! I see a lot of new faces here, and all of you are  _gorgeous_ , really,” this  _Lance_  says, clapping his hands together. His greeting earns a few sheepish laughs from the crowd. “For those who are new to this, I’m Lance, and I’ve been doing zumba since I was small. My  _mamá_  had introduced me to it with  _mommy and me_  zumba courses and I’ve loved it since. Usually I have two co-leaders with me, but they’re on a week long trip so I’m by lonesome. Or, not really, ‘cause I have all you guys. Anyway, enough about me-- We’re going to start off with basic stretches, get our bodies moving, and then we’ll go ahead and then work through some choreography.”

They start with stretching out their arms, their thighs and legs; doing squats to work out their buttocks and finally their  hips, doing small circular motions, as if they’re hula hooping. Shiro was never great at moving his hips, and he really doesn’t get the hang of it, but once everyone is warmed up, Lance walks them through some basic movements, taking it one step at a time. After a while, and people were confident with trying it with music, Lance puts  _Despacito_ on, and at some point during the song, Lance starts singing along to it. Shiro ends up being entranced by Lance’s body, and how he moves, right down to his hips. Like Matt said,  _his hips don’t lie_. Shiro feels his throat getting dry and his heart racing. It’s as if Matt has a sixth sense, because he elbows Shiro in the side to get his attention, and he has the most  _shit eating grin_ on his face.

“You like?”

“Let’s just say he Mc _Claimed_  my heart.”

Matt snorts and resists the urge to burst out with laughter in the middle of class, “That was  _awful_.”

~☆~

A couple songs later, the class was able to freestyle however they pleased while Lance looks over them. The music is loud enough for everyone to listen to the beat, but low enough for people to make conversation with one other. Shiro and Matt end up taking a break during the freestyle course, where Shiro chugged down water and wiped his face off with his towel. At some point, Lance decides to watch from the sidelines, standing next to Matt and Shiro, leaning against the wall.

“You brought a friend this time, Matt,” Lance says, making conversation. “He’s good.”

“ _Please_. Shiro can’t move his hips like you do.”

“ _Shiro_?” Lance’s eyebrows raise, looking at Shiro up and down. “As in Keith’s big brother Shiro?”

“You know Keith?”

“He’s one of Lance’s co-instructors,” Matt explains. “Yes, your baby brother can  _move_ , Shiro.”

“Hairstyle out of date, but he can work it,” Lance comments. “As pretty as he is, he’s aro-ace, but we’re good friends!”

“I’m going to join the others,” Matt says, patting Shiro’s shoulder. “Converse with the pretty boy.”

Lance laughs and slaps Matt’s arm lightly before he leaves, and Lance inches closer to Shiro, “I can tell it was the first time for you doing zumba. Will you be coming back?”

“I don’t know, seems dangerous,” Shiro shrugs. “Especially with someone like you here. You need to put a warning label on yourself. Like  _hot damn_ or something should be appropriate.”

“I--” Lance is  _speechless_ , which is needless to say, and his face lights up the brightest shade of red. “Oh my  _god_.  _Shiro_ , at least take me out on a  _date first_  before you check me out.”

“I mean, if you’re available..?”

“I’d say damn straight, but it’d be ironic to say since I’m bi,” Lance shrugs but smiles brightly. “Class ends in ten minutes. I’ll give you my number then and we’ll plan something.”

Shiro’s grin is wide, “Sounds like a date.”


End file.
